Through the Wardrobe
by Narnian Dreams
Summary: Merlin was staring at Arthur's wardrobe. He felt something unusual about it. Everything becomes clear when he and Arthur stepped in and finds a magical land inside. Quite random and don't know where it goes. (Merlin/Lucy) T for good
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! A new story from me... Quite random. I hope you will enjoy. Tell me what you think.**

**If there are any errors please point them out to me :)**

**Disclaimer; Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis while Merlin belongs to BBC!**

* * *

Merlin woke up one morning and noticed that he was late. He jumped from bed and rushed out of his room. He saw Gaius working on something like a potion, which he really didn't wanted to know. Anyway he was in a rush as usual and he knew that Arthur would hang him if he turn up late. So he ignored Gaius and walked to the door.

"Aren't you eating your breakfast Merlin?" He heard Gaius behind him.

"Well I'm late, and I'm pretty sure that_ I'd_ be a breakfast for Arthur if I get late more than this" he replied and closed the door behind him. He rushed to the castle kitchens to collect the King's breakfast and banged into the King's chambers. Not to his surprise the King was laying on his bed sleeping. The warlock smirked as he placed the breakfast on the table. He went to the King.

"WAKE UP!" Merlin yelled at his ear and Arthur sat up straight on his bed. The king frowned. "What is it Merlin?"

"Don't you like to wake up?" asked the raven haired boy pleased with his work."It's almost 8.00"

"WHAT! Then why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I thought that you were capable of doing things on your own" said Merlin serving Arthur his breakfast.

"When did I say that?" Arthur snapped.

"Yesterday, before you went to bed!?" said the boy half mentioning and half asking.

"I never said something like that"

"Well may be not. I was just making them up"

_"Merlin!"_ yelled the king. Arthur was glad that he didn't had anything to throw at his manservant. But anyway he gave him a good slap to his head. Arthur got out of bed and went to change into his _royal_ clothes, while Merlin stood staring at his wardrobe. The King didn't see him, to the boys relief, but Merlin was pretty sure that there was something unusual about the wardrobe.

Arthur came out, wearing his_ royal_ clothes. "Merlin, now I'm going to the Throne room to work out some plans, and I want you to polish my armor, clean the stables and-_ Merlin_" for the King saw that his servant walking towards his wardrobe without paying attention to his words.

As soon as Merlin heard his name he came to his seances. But he was still thinking about the wardrobe. He turned back to face the King. "What is it?"

"Well actually I'm the one who should ask that question" Arthur snapped quite annoyed because of Merlin's actions.

"I feel something unusual about the wardrobe" said Merlin.

"I'm so sure that this..." said Arthur stepping near the wardrobe."... is not going to _eat_ you while I'm away"

"But It's not that Arthur" said Merlin grabbing it's handle. He was entirely sure that there was something inside wanting to be discovered. "It's just.." he opened the door.

"See.. Nothing" said Arthur smirking. "I think you need to see Gaius, Merlin"

Just then Merlin did something, surprising Arthur. He stepped into the wardrobe. "_Merlin!_ What in the hell are you doing?"

"There is something in there" was the only answer given from Merlin.

"Of course there is something in there... MY CLOTHES" Arthur was annoyed and angry. But his words were useless, as Merlin went inside the wardrobe. After a minute or two he heard Merlin's voice from inside. "Arthur you must see this! Come in"

Arthur was angry and was sure that Merlin was going insane. But without objection he stepped in thinking that_ he_ was going insane. The wardrobe was big enough to Arthur to fit in, but he didn't see Merlin inside.

"Merlin... Where are you?" He felt silly shouting inside a wardrobe just to find another man who was also inside. But there was no answer. Arthur thought about going further in. He stretched his hands in front of him so as not to bump his nose to the back of the wardrobe. But he felt no wooden back but he stepped into a small wood. He was so surprised to see it.

"Merlin" he called out. But before he couldn't think more Arthur felt someone pushing him to fall. But unfortunately for the stranger Arthur grabbed his wrist so that they both slipped and were falling down.

After they landed Arthur was not surprised to see Merlin with him. For he knew that the stranger that pushed him was in fact Merlin.

He stood up glancing around. "Merlin, where are we?"

"Why you are in Narnia" said a voice behind them.

* * *

**So Hello again! This is a short chapter, but there will be more.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Happy New Year! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! So how are you? Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated at least for a- I don't know 6 months?! I'm so sorry. My school term started and... you know... **

**I just want to tell you something.. Some of you already know... there is another Merlin/Narnia fanfic written by me. I****f you are interested, i****t's Something More than Magic.**

**Anyway back to the story. Read and enjoy and REVIEW. I like to know what you think about this...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything familiar.**

* * *

_From the last chapter; _

_"Why you are in Narnia" said a voice behind them..._

Merlin looked back to see who had spoken and found himself staring at a pair of beautiful hazel orbs. "Uh... Hi" said the person who belonged them. She was a girl, looked almost seventeen, who had chocolate brown hair and a beautiful smile across her face. She wore a sleeved long red dress with a gold border at the end.

"Who are you?" Merlin heard Arthur behind him. He was a bit rude to ask that question, Merlin thought and was not surprised when the girl's expression got darker.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie, for your information but may _I_ ask you who you are?" asked the girl. Merlin got the point that she was not in a mood for jokes. This time Merlin answered, not letting Arthur to speak. "I'm Merlin and this is Arthur. What is this place?"

The girl smiled and said "This country is called Narnia, I haven't seen you two before. Are you new here?"

Arthur stepped into the conversation. He didn't want to get left behind. "We are from Camelot. At least we came in here through my wardrobe"

"Arthur" Merlin complained. He didn't want to take any attention on them, and he wanted Arthur to be quiet.

"Whoa" said the girl. Her eyes were glittering like stars. "Did you say, by any chance; through a wardrobe?"

"Yep" said Merlin popping the 'P' sound at the end. He didn't want to say anything to the girl. "Why, you doesn't seem surprised"

"Um, no I'm not" said Lucy. "I believe you, I-" She couldn't end the sentence because at the same time they heard a sound of hooves.

"Telmarines! Hide!" were the only words Lucy said. Merlin looked for a hiding place and found a small cave near them. He grabbed Lucy's hand and started running towards it, with Arthur following them. They hid there until the 'telmarines' passed. But unfortunately the men didn't pass them but stopped at the place where they had been talking before. The men got off the horse. There were about six or seven men there.

Merlin noticed that they were looking for something, or someone, and was sure who it was, when a man, raised his voice. "We know you are here girl, Come out right now or you will have to suffer"

"There are looking for me!" Arthur heard Lucy whispering behind them. A rush of anger started to flow through Arthur. 'Who in the world would like to hurt a girl like Lucy?' he thought. "They are not going to hurt you; I promise" he said getting up.

"What are you going to do Arthur?" Merlin asked confused. He knew this would happen. Merlin knew that Arthur can't live without a fight at least for a day. "You are not even armed"

"I'll find a way" Arthur said. "Coming Merlin?" and without another word he slipped out of the cave.

"Don't leave me alone" said Lucy looking at Merlin. She was brave, but now she needed help.

"No" said Merlin looking at her hazel orbs. "But you have to come with me alright?" Lucy nodded and followed Merlin outside.

Meanwhile Arthur was fighting with the 'telmarines'. But they were having the upper hand. Arthur was able to knock one man, and used his sward to defend himself.

At the same time Merlin came out of the cave with Lucy and he saw that Arthur needed help. He glanced at Lucy and when she was not looking he recited a spell. His eyes turned gold as a branch of the nearest tree fell on a telmarine.

In a few minutes the battle was over and the three of them were able to kill the telmarines. "Thanks!" said Lucy, smiling but out of breath.

"Why were they looking for you anyway?" asked Arthur, curiously. 'Well, curiosity killed the cat' he thought, 'but anyway'

"Well I'm-" started Lucy, but she was interrupted by another sound of hooves. The horseman came into view, he had messy raven hair and green eyes. If it's not for the clothes, Arthur thought that Merlin and the man would be identical.

"Edmund" Lucy called to that man, and ran to him as he got down from his horse. She hugged him. "What are you doing here Lucy?" asked the man. "Shouldn't you be helping them to the wedding?"

Merlin thought it was rude to listen to what they say, but he couldn't help it, the man and the lady looked like they know each other.

"I know Ed,but I came to the woods so that I could relax myself" said Lucy. "But then I met this two men, and was talking to them when the telmarines came"

"Telmarines? What were they doing here?"

"I don't know" the girl replied. "They should've seen me before we went hiding, and Arthur and Merlin here killed them down"

The raven head smiled at them. "Thank you very much for saving her. But, who are you anyway?"

Arthur gave out his hand to them. "I'm King Arthur from Camelot"

'Idiot' Merlin thought, 'Why can't he just drop off his formality at least for now?'

The man and the girl seemed to take it in. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness! I'm King Edmund and here's my sister Queen Lucy Pevensie"

Merlin looked at Arthur to see his expression. He was right. Arthur's expression was priceless. Arthur seemed to notice him. "Ahm," he cleared his throat. "This is Merlin, my man-servant. We are pleased to meet to meet you, Your Highness, but we have to keep going though" Arthur bowed his head and motioned Merlin to do the same.

Then both of them turned around, and climbed all the way they fell down, to go through Arthur's wardrobe. But to their surprise, when they reached up there was no entrance to the wardrobe!

"I believe you've lost your way" said a familiar voice behind them.

* * *

**Hi sorry again for the late update. Thank you all for the reviews. And review again! :) **


End file.
